


Ulterior Motives

by Exorciststuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bara John, Creampie, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, PWP, Photography, Pre-Established Relationship, THERES NO OTHER WORD FOR WHAT IT IS OKAY, Tittyfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorciststuck/pseuds/Exorciststuck
Summary: John goes to the gym in his spare time, but it isn't for his health. At least, not unless Dave's attention was a source of vitamins.





	Ulterior Motives

John wasn’t an especially vain person. The fact that he’d been a zit faced teen at some point didn’t phase him, leaving the house in nothing but old, stained pajamas and greasy bed head was a normal occurrence, and looking like a jackass was par for the course when he spent a fair amount of time doing stupid shit to draw a laugh out of Dave. But the way Dave looked at him when he lifted something easily into the air, his expression full of hunger, it was enough to have John up at six am every morning to workout and keep that easy strength. 

He wasn’t a musclehead or anything stupid like that, he was just a simple man with simple desires.

Specifically, he wanted more moments like the one he was currently in, with Dave straddling him on their bed, hands dragging painfully slow up his stomach towards his neck while they kissed deeply. John had come out of the shower with only boxers on, expecting to relax and watch some TV, but it’d taken less than a minute on the bed for Dave to start propositioning him with touches and little compliments. 

John could feel that same hunger Dave expressed in the kiss, that familiar desperation conveyed through the way he licked into John’s mouth like some sort of shitty oral explorer, and through the soft little sigh he let out against John’s mouth when John gave his ass a squeeze. 

He pulled away from the kiss, watching the way Dave’s eyes opened, his dark lashes brushing his cheek. Then, he ducked down to kiss his neck, smiling at the sigh Dave let out. “God _damn_ , why do you always make my dick feel like it’s gonna explode and cause a nuclear dick-apocalypse just by existing?” 

John rolled his eyes, his teeth scraping against the skin at the crook between Dave’s neck and shoulder. “I could say the same thing about you. It goes both ways, you make my heartboner orgasm, you’re the sun in my sky…” As he spoke, John slid his hands up Dave’s back, stroking up the length of his spine. “Besides, you’re the only reason I workout, so you probably increased my lifespan by a decade.”

“Thank fucking god,” Dave laughed, tilting his head to give John more access- which John responded to by biting down and sucking. “ _Fuck_ , yeah, okay, the world’s gonna be a better place as long as you’re in it.”

“Too bad I’m not living forever without you, dumbass. That’d suck,” John kissed where he’d been biting a second ago, and then moved and repeated the action, hoping to leave Dave’s skin mottled with love bites.

The sound Dave let out was somewhere between a moan and a cry, his hips arching up and heart pounding. If he’d had a response to John, it was lost in the moment as things escalated, the atmosphere growing more heated. 

Despite that, there was no direction in their actions until Dave’s hand slipped down between them and gripped John’s cock, squeezing him through the fabric of his boxers. It was all the encouragement John needed to start tugging off his clothes properly, pressing wet kisses onto every inch of skin Dave would let him near. “Dave.”

“Yeah?” His own hands were busy, one slipping into his boxers to stroke John’s cock properly, while the other reverently stroked his chest.

John got Dave’s pants off by lifting him a little to give him room to shove them off, but held him in place for a moment. “Dave, I’m going to fuck you so hard the neighbours feel it.”

“The neighbours don’t deserve a dick that good.”

“Yeah yeah, you love my penis, I get it,” John rolled his eyes, while blinding reaching for their dresser drawer. A bit of fumbling forced it open, and he proudly produced a bottle of lube, dropping it onto the pillow beside them to return to rubbing Dave’s thighs. “I have a proposition for you though.”

“What, aside from asking if you can stick shit that ain’t shit up my poop chute?”

“Yes, Dave, aside from the butt stuff that we will definitely still be doing, I was just wondering…” John clammed up immediately, turning red as he realised what exactly he was about to ask, “well, you like that I work out because I get sort of buff, so I thought if you liked my muscles, maybe you’d want to, you know..” 

Giving up on words, he made a jerk off motion between his pecs instead, and Dave made a soft sound of understanding. “You want to know if I wanna titfuck you.”

“Well I _guess_ you could say it that way!”

“Yes.”

“…Yes what?”

Dave grabbed the lube, squirting a dollop onto his hand. “Yes to getting my dick crushed between your massive goddamn muscles, you goober. Now move your arms so I can feel you up.”

A moment later, John decided that the least arousing thing on Earth was the sensation of lube being rubbed onto his chest. Dave made it bearable by looking so excited by the whole prospect, his eyes darting eagerly between John’s face and his chest. 

He was done fast enough, John’s chest shiny with the sheen of lube. He climbed off the bed and onto the floor, kneeling, and waited expectantly as Dave practically threw himself off the bed, discarding his boxers and hastily lubing his cock up. It made John laugh, a hand reaching out to take his boyfriend’s. “I’d never do this for someone else, it’s too weird. But I love you enough to let you rub your dick on me.”

Dave dove in to steal a kiss from John, but then leaned back, sitting on the edge of the bed as John positioned himself. As much as John felt awkward about it, Dave looked similarly flustered. At least, until his cock touched John’s skin. He relaxed after that, watching intently as John used his arms to squish his pecs together for Dave to fuck into.

Surprisingly to John, there was enough muscle there to create some sensation. At least, if Dave’s groan of approval was anything to go off of. It encouraged him as well, beginning to move himself and jerk Dave off, the tip of his cock close enough that John could crane his neck just barely far enough to kiss the tip. He could though, so he did, before moving a bit faster, his eyes trained intently on Dave. “Is it everything you’d dreamed of Dave?”

“Y-Yeah, _fuck_ , it’s better,“ he shuddered when John leaned down to kiss the head again, a growing bead of pre sticking to his lips. With Dave’s eyes on his, he licked it away, slowing down the pace. Dave visibly swallowed, his cock twitching where it was snugly wedged between his pecs. “What’s it, mm- like for you?”

“It feels like you’re rubbing a sausage on me Dave.”

“Can I try something?” Dave reached out, and John stilled himself, giving a nod. “Sick, yeah, okay. Just…” And then Dave’s fingers found his nipples, and his hips thrust up, and John was the one letting out a groan. He’d always been sensitive there- something Dave adored taking advantage of- but the shift in perspective made heat curl into his gut. Dave kept teasing him there, tugging and rubbing the sensitive nubs between his fingers, while also continuing to thrust up between the curve of John’s chest. Desperate to contribute in some way, John craned his neck once more, lavishing attention on the tip of his cock whenever it came close enough. 

He let himself get lost in the routine of it all, going onto auto-pilot to let himself focus on the sensations of it all, from Dave’s fingers to the way he throbbed against his skin to his soft groans and sighs. John pulled his focus forwards when it became obvious that Dave was close to orgasm, his loss of rhythm a telltale sign that he was closing to losing it, and turned his eyes to look up at his boyfriend. “You can cum on me if you want,” he was entirely positive he’d look tantalizing to Dave, and was only reaffirmed in that belief when Dave sucked in a sharp breath, cock throbbing. It urged John on, turning his smile proud as he continued, “you can take photos too, in case you ever need something to look at when I’m away.”

“Jesus fuck, _John_ …” A shudder ran through the length of Dave’s body, his hands fumbling for his phone on the bedside table. His hands were shaking, but even with his hips still thrusting against John he managed to snap a few photographs, sucking in a sharp breath as John lapped at his cock and posed for him, even playing with his own nipples for Dave. He felt a little goofy, but the enthusiastic response he got made it all okay. Then Dave put his phone aside, dragging a hand through John’s hair. “Fuck… When did I get this lucky?”

“I could say the same thing about you!” He shuddered when Dave’s hands slid down again, groping his chest, a drip of pre dragging a wet line from the base of his neck down. Dave bit his lip and turned his head away, embarrassed, but his hips kept thrusting and John could feel the telltale signs of orgasm once more. This time, he didn’t interrupt him, making an effort to move in tandem with Dave. 

The first splash of cum hit his chin, dribbling down to drip onto his chest. From there, Dave painted the upper half of his torso white, hitting John’s lip when he ducked down to kiss the head of his cock, already beginning to lick the remains of his orgasm from the tip as Dave shuddered in place.

Even shaking through the after effects of orgasm, Dave snapped more photographs, going so far as to use his trembling thumb to push some cum off John’s lips into his mouth, letting out a whine when John sucked the digit clean. 

Finally, John stood, letting out a groan as his knees ached in protest of being held in the same position for so long. Dave’s eyes immediately drifted downwards, staring at his straining erection. “You, uh. Want some help with that?”

John shrugged, smoothing down his hair where Dave had messed it up. “Well, yeah. But are you up for it? You look a bit out of it.”

“As long as you don’t expect me to do a whole lotta moving.”

John smiled, leaning in to press an affectionate kiss to Dave’s forehead. “Let me go wipe this off my chest before it gets all sticky and crusty, then I’ll fuck you?”

Despite his currently unsated arousal, satisfaction curled heavy and warm in John’s gut, and he smiled as he walked into the bathroom to wipe himself off. He had to admire the flush of his chest as he did, pleased that Dave had enjoyed himself and that he got to wear the evidence on his body- at least for a little while.

Still, he had a boner that continued to demand his attention. It’d softened a little since he’d left the room, but the buzz of arousal that had come with it still lingered in his veins, searching for an outlet. It drew him out of the bedroom, intent on getting Dave prepped for his turn to be satisfied.

Instead, he walked out to the sight of Dave naked and methodically fingering himself open, eyes trained directly on the door. When John entered his line of sight he lit up, arching his back invitingly. John laughed at the action, even as he slid into bed, leaning his back against the headboard. “Seriously? You couldn’t wait five minutes?”

Dave shifted, letting his head rest on John’s thigh as he worked. “Hell nah. After that fucking show you put on for me? You ain’t doing the dirty work too, I can handle getting my own love tunnel ready for your giant schlong.”

“You’re a real romantic Dave,” he carded his hand through Dave’s hair with one hand, while the other began to idly stroke himself back to hardness. It didn’t take much effort at all though, considering Dave was right there, making soft sounds as he spread himself open. 

Thankfully, Dave was no novice to the art of butt spelunking, and it didn’t take long for him to pull his fingers out, wiping them on a tissue. John picked up the lube in preparation, and gestured at their beside table. “No condom, right?”

Dave nodded, “I came on your face, s’only fair.” Pleased, John spread a healthy layer of lube onto the length of his shaft, leaving it shiny.

He patted his lap afterwards, and once Dave settled down his hands settled onto his boyfriend’s hips. “Here, Dave, wrap your legs around my waist.” He did so without hesitation, but let out a low whistle when John effortlessly lifted him, guiding him into position. 

It only took Dave holding his dick in place for him to slide right in, groaning at the familiar velvety warmth and tightness. Dave responded with his own sigh of contentment, his cock giving a half-hearted twitch as it began to come back to life. 

John guided Dave down slowly, squeezing his hips once he was settled to the base. It wasn’t necessary to be so careful, but he always savoured the first thrust and the way it felt for his cock to spread Dave open. Each time, some possessive part of him clenched, sated by the action. It also made it all the better when Dave smiled at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and confidently told him, “if I can walk straight tomorrow then you ain’t doing it right Egbert.”

He wasn’t sure if Dave would regret it later- he really had fucked him so thoroughly once he’d had trouble sitting for a day- but that didn’t stop John from taking the words to heart, lifting Dave up like he weighed nothing before forcing him back down, snapping his hips up to meet halfway. Dave howled in response, his toes curling and his head tipping back, and John eagerly repeated the action.

Over and over, he lifted Dave up, the slickness of the lube aiding the way his cock slid out until only the head remained, and then he’d push him back down and buck his hips, forcing himself in to the hilt. It left Dave helpless, forced to endure the pace he set as he was bounced on his lap, hands desperately gripping for purchase anywhere on John he could reach. 

It took a bit for him to realise, lost in the haze of sex as he was, that Dave was speaking. It wasn’t loud, and each thrust caused his words to stutter, but John picked up on the telltale signs of Dave rambling, raining praises down on John and his body and everything about him. It made the tips of his ears pink, and made him shift his hands to hold Dave’s face, tugging him into a desperate kiss.

He couldn’t lift Dave anymore, but his hips continued to thrust into him anyway, and Dave moved with him, kissing back enthusiastically. Pulling back, John kissed his jaw as well, hands sliding back downwards. “I love you so- _god_ \- so fucking much Dave, I wouldn’t even go to the gym if you didn’t like it so much, _mm_ -“ he dove back in for another kiss, letting his eyes fall shut as he did.

Dave pushed him away after a minute, panting hard against John’s lips, his own eyes unfocused. Still, he spoke with a definitive clarity, a smile on his face. “Can’t believe the only reason you’re working out is ‘cause you wanna show off. Dumbass. I love you too,” John snorted at him, bumping their noses together for a moment. That was fine, Dave could call him a dumbass, but he still had everything he wanted in the world.

The pace he’d set before sped up, a familiar knot in his gut signalling that his orgasm was close. Dave must have understood, because one hand unwrapped itself from John, stroking his cock while he was thrust into instead. John briefly lamented the fact that he couldn’t hold Dave up with just one hand, but found his focus was easily broken when Dave let out another long moan, clenching down on his cock. 

He’d meant to warn Dave verbally, the words waiting on the tip of his tongue. Instead, his next thrust hit Dave’s sweet spot, and the sound of his pleasured moan combined with the way his nails dug into John’s back was enough to push him over the edge. He thrust his way through it, eyes squeezed shut, and opened them to the sight of Dave frantically jerking himself off into his second orgasm, head tipping back once more. 

For a moment, neither of them moved, bathing in the afterglow of two intense rounds. Dave moved first, unwrapping his legs from around John’s waist, rubbing the sore joints of his knees. John helped after that, lifting Dave off of him, graciously ignoring the way lube and cum got onto the sheets while Dave made his way to the bathroom. 

There was a little twinge of pride when he saw that Dave was walking with a limp.

He used a tissue to hastily dry off the worst of the mess, and made the effort to put the now soiled sheets into the hamper. Dave returned then, holding a cool cloth that he tenderly wiped John down with, and after a quick mutual water break they both found themselves in bed once more, naked and curled together. John had tried to request a second shower, but Dave had confidently curled himself around him, pressing enticing kisses to his skin that had successfully seduced John into sleeping sinfully dirty. (And, admittedly, the fact that Dave wasn’t rushing to shower made John feel pretentious, considering how much messier he got towards the end.)

John kissed the top of Dave’s head, nuzzling into the soft hairs there, and Dave shoved half-heartedly at him. John wasn’t deterred. “You know, I really did mean it about that gym thing. I mean, yeah, it’s healthy and all, but I’ll still eat a whole thing of sweet and sour pork by myself, so that’s kind of a moot point. It’s a cool side effect, I guess, but I just like looking good for you.”

He half expected Dave to laugh and tell him off, maybe make fun of him a little. Instead, Dave kissed his hand gently, holding it to his heart. “S’cool, I do yoga every Thursday to keep flexible for you. Same thing, yeah?”

“…Oh. Yeah.” It was John who laughed, a broad smile on his face. “I really love you, you know?”

“Yeah, I love you too. Now let me fucking sleep, you got two orgasms out of me.”

It took a bit more kissing to get there, but eventually he did.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN DZU <333
> 
> i had to keep up our tradition of creating a porn based gift giving economy. i asked myself "what would dzu like?" and this is what came out.
> 
> [Tumblr Mirror](http://exorciststuck.tumblr.com/post/161002238719/ulterior-motives)


End file.
